


A Crisis

by griff_dee



Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fake Chop, Gen, The Author Regrets Everything, Vomiting, Whump, hundarhd if you squint, its just one part but just in case, novahd if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griff_dee/pseuds/griff_dee
Summary: "This is bad, this is really bad, Aleks thinks, frantically. He's panicking. He needs to not panic. But a guy twice his size knocked his head around and Brett got shot in the lower shoulder."





	A Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Right so I got this prompt ("quiet! They can hear us.") from a Tumblr post which I will link when I am on my computer. I tried very hard to make this hundarhd but it didn't come out right. I love Aleks whump but there's /so much/ so I just wanted switched it up a bit. 
> 
> I'm still working on Abate, if you are concerned, I just have to distance myself from it so I don't get bored of it. Also school has just started and I am Dying. 
> 
> Anyways, tell me what you think of this! Please leave kudos and comments thank you very much, enjoy. -griff

-@-

 

"Quiet!" Aleks hisses, silencing Brett's grumbles, "They can hear us."

 _This is bad, this is really bad,_  Aleks thinks, frantically. He's panicking. He needs to not panic. But a guy twice his size knocked his head around and Brett got shot in the lower shoulder. He wondered how a hit there could take _Brett_  down -then again it was _seven minutes_ ago so he'd lost a good amount of blood by now- but he can tease the older man about it later when everything is okay again.

Basically, the job went wrong. The job went wrong -the people wanted more money than they had originally set up, Aleks nor Brett had two thousand _more_ dollars which led to them pulling their guns, firing, hitting Brett, Aleks punching the guy who shot Brett, the guy punching Aleks back even harder and then running- and now they are cornered in a broom closet.

Aleks struggled to hold Brett up, with the older mans uninjured arm around Aleks' smaller shoulders didn't make for good support. He'd never noticed how _heavy_ Brett was.

"Ah, damnit." Brett mutters, "Put me down."

Aleks didn't move because he hears foot steps and shouting from outside the door. Puffing out a small breath, he backs up trying not to trip or make too much noise and presses both their bodies to the back wall.

Aleks held his breath and Brett put his head back on the wall with a soft _thump_.

The shouts and footsteps get closer, and closer, and right in front of them. They stay and then run off again. Another moment of silence when Brett made a low sound akin to a growl.

"Okay," Aleks murmured. He lifts Brett's arm over his head and the man slides down he wall on his own.

Aleks crouched in front of him, seeing double - _that's not good-_  and blinking rapidly.

Brett's breathing is deep and slow, hand clamped down on his wound. He's trying to stay sane, Aleks realizes. He should also try to do that, he'd be close to hyperventilating if they didn't have to be so quiet.

"Give me your jacket." Brett says calmly, though with a slight pained undertones.

Yes, Aleks nods, he's jacket-that's right. Ripping it off, he balls it up and puts pressure on Brett's shoulder. The man bites his lip and puts his hand over Aleks' presses it down harder. His hand is warm and bloodly over the Russians though he doesn't even notice because his head is starting to pound even more now.

Brett groans and winces at the pressure on the wound.

"Fuck," he curses, takes a couple more breathes. Aleks' hand went a little slack under his so he decided this would be a good time to open his eyes.

The closet is dark but he can still see Aleks if he squints hard enough. The younger mans head his down and in his other hand. Brett hears the others breath is shallow too. Now he's worried.

"You hit too?" Brett asks, using his other hand to grab Aleks' shoulder.

Aleks shakes his head -bad choice-, "Nah, need to get you outta here. C'mon."

Brett watches him shakily stand and extend a hand for him to take. He only starred at Aleks for a second but the younger shook his arm in distress and meaning to hurry Brett along.

He took the hand and repositioned himself, leaning against Aleks heavily. "Are you good?" He asks skeptically.

Aleks nods before opening the door, "Better than you."

Brett shakes his head, "Comms are still out." He admits. Aleks hated that, no connection with anyone else, not James, Jakob or Trevor.

"This fucking sucks." Brett blew out a breath, shaking his head. They were making their way down this dimly lit hall that Aleks didn't remember walking in. This felt like a maze, he normally liked mazes, right now his heart is racing and his head his pounding.

"C'mon big man," Aleks grits, struggling and readjusting, "can't carry you all the way."

"Uh huh, that's why you're bulking up." Brett panted.

Aleks shook his head hard, he's getting fuzzy. He's lost in this building and in charge of getting _Brett_  out alive when it's normally the other way around.

Consumed in his thoughts, Aleks trips over his own feet into the wall to the right of him, "fuck-!" He bites out.

"Do you remember where the door is?" Aleks looks ahead, then behind -oh wait, they just came from there-, then ahead again, "Or where we are."

"Were you knocked on the head /that/ hard?" Brett mumbles, sounding sleepy.

Aleks just continued on, leaning heavily on the wall. The quiet was very unwelcoming. It was only their breathing and heavy footsteps that echoed through the hall. Aleks was hearing white noise, he _thinks_ foot steps but can't be sure.

He squints his eyes forward. Seeing no one, he moves his head to look behind them again, still walking foreword. Still no one, Aleks tilted his head. Maybe he is hearing things.

"Aleks-" Brett grunted before his knees finally gave way, his deadweight sending them both down. He fell atop of the older man, cursing at himself. Pushing off and beside Brett to look him over.

Brett's eyes were closed and his mouth open slightly and Aleks' brain almost short circuited because Brett did _not just fucking die_ -

"Hey!" Aleks snapped his head up -too fast- and two figures ran down the hall. They were fast and Aleks could make out that one was taller and bigger than the other. Which means he could not take them both.

Trusting his instinct, he grabbed for Brett's gun thats shoved into the back of his waistband and held it up as steady as he could.

"Aleks." James' voice was like a lighthouse through his mind -when uninjured he wants to slap himself for thinking that- but Aleks almost didn't believe it.

The two came closer and Aleks squinted so hard his eyes were almost closed but he sees Trevor's blond-brown hair and James unhappy frown. He still didn't lower his gun.

"Get up we need to leave." James ignored the gun pointed at him and moved foreword to look at Brett.

"He's out." Aleks said simply. James nods, "I see that, Trev help me out." The other two move to get Brett while Aleks pushes himself to the wall, gun still tight in his hand.

He watched the three, they are real. He's pretty sure they are at least. The way they move fluidly seems real enough.

"Alright, come on." James grunted. They had put Brett's arms around each of their shoulders. James looked down to Aleks before walking, "Aleks."

Aleks nods, "Yeah, yeah." He breathed and slowly stood. The room swirled and he kept himself pressed to the wall.

 _One foot in front of the other_ , he convinced himself. And starting to walk -wobble?- with them.

He's about five steps behind them and very surprised at his speed. It's still quiet in the hall, just now there's three people breathing, Brett not making as much noise besides the various mumbles and groans he makes.

Aleks hates seeing his crew like this -especially _Brett_ -, Brett is not supposed to look like this. Sweaty, limp, face screwed up with pain. Aleks kept his eyes on the older man for the most part of this walk.

He wasn't sure how long it took -it felt like an hour- to get out of there but somehow they made it. Aleks didn't know which turns or exists they took but it didn't matter because now the moon light was on his skin and he took a large -mildly painful- breath of fresh air which he welcomed gratefully.

With no wall to lean on Aleks just held on to the exist door and watch Trevor and James practically drag Brett to a car that was parked there.

His vision suddenly got fuzzy so he looked down and screwed his eyes shut. When he looked back up James was jogging toward him.

"Come on man, we gotta leave." James holds a lose grip on his elbow and peered back into the building, "Yeah man come on."

He goes to put his other hand around Aleks' bicep but Aleks shrugs him off and starts walk by himself. James closely follows him all the way to the car.

  
-

  
The ride was quick, James drove while Trevor navigated and Aleks kept his jacket on Brett's shoulder. Every couple minutes he pokes and prods at Brett trying to wake him up. Every time Aleks pressed harder on the wound Brett inhaled shallowly and twisted in the seat he lay in.

"What happened Aleks?" James asked harshly. Catching the other off guard, Aleks couldn't even talk. He didn't know if that was the head injury or the guilt but he couldn't muster up any words.

James hit the stirring wheel and pressed harder on the gas.

Anna and Asher were waiting for them at the warehouse. They opened the door and dragged Brett out and keeping pressure on the wound.

James told them Brett was shot and Anna looked to Aleks, "How long ago?"

Aleks shook his and stuttered, "I-I don't, uh-"

"Move, move," Asher commanded. Anna snapped back to Brett and nodded. Trevor helped Asher carry the leader while Anna pressed Aleks' jacket -which was now almost entirely covered in blood-, they ran inside.

Aleks followed them and went to go into the med room but James appeared in his way, and place a hand to his chest to keep him back.

"Move," Aleks tries to go around but James just steps with him.

"Aleks," James' tone was akin to one of faux calmness and Aleks knows it, "calm down. I'll get you while hey get Brett. Okay?"

"James," Aleks inhales and wipes a hand over his face, "Fucking-okay. Whatever."

James nods, "Alright, go sit down." He gestures to the couch. Aleks looks back to the med room once more but sighed and moved to the couch, sitting down and holding his head.

He was still jittery. The adrenaline isn't completely out of the system but everything is start to ache noticeable now. He could feel the blood pumping through his heart at a -probably- not normal rate and the twitch of his legs. It was never comforting to Aleks that at these times he doesn't have much control of his body.

Aleks felt a dip in the couch next to him and instinctively looked up. James was there with the med kit, sifting through it.

"Where did the Blue Coats go?" James finally asked after a moment of silence. Aleks almost asked _"who?"_ but remembered earlier that night.

"I don't know. Pretty sure they ran. They started shooting and hit Brett so I tried to hit back but I had to get Brett out of there," Aleks sighed.

James nodded, "Alright, yeah." He looked up with a white puffy thing in his hand and used his other to make a gesture for Aleks to turn his head toward him. He did and closed his eyes when James pressed the white thing down on where -Aleks _assumed_ \- he was bleeding from. He didn't even realize he was bleeding.

James removed his hand and held a figure out in front of Aleks' eyes. They both knew the deal so neither of them had to say anything. Aleks tried to follow the ginger best he could but James seemed to be moving his finger very fast and Aleks was only getting dizzy. He closed his eyes and saw Brett on the floor with his eyes half kissed and unmoving and felt something rise up in his throat.

Aleks snapped his head straight, "oh shit dude," he put a hand in front of his mouth.

James seemed to get the message immediately, "Oh-for real?" Aleks could see out if the corner of his eyes James was wildly looking for something. Aleks didn't think they had a _trash can_  anywhere in this place besides the dumpster out front.

Then he felt hands under both of his armpits, lifting and moving him toward probably the bathroom. His feet stumbled beneath him and Aleks _hated_ this.

Now they were in the bathroom and James just kind of...dropped him in front of one of the toilets. Aleks let his body reject everything he'd eaten before the job and more because he knew fighting it would be just as bad.

James hand grips his shoulder and he hears the other man mumble, "Definitely a concussion." Aleks only groans in response.

-

Aleks was sat on the couch with a white strip of gauze taped to the right side of his forehead. James had given him some Advil, told him to stay still and then fucked off to talk with Lindsey and low voices.

Aleks had leaned back, crossed his arms and tried to relax his shoulders as much as he could. They were already starting to be sore with all the tension they'd had earlier. _Great_ , he thinks. He was in a halfway space between awake and asleep. He kept his eyes half lidded because he wanted to know if anything happened.

Now, the adrenaline had all left and he felt heavy and tired but he's pretty sure he can't actually sleep if his head is fucked up.

His eyes have been glued to the ceiling but when he hears the door from the med room open his eyes dart over to the sound. Anna is walking toward him, he forces himself to sit up no matter how much his muscles protest.

"He didn't lose that arm did he?" Aleks asks, attempting to lighting the mood up -and calm himself down-, "That's his shooting hand."

James snorts from across the room, which would've made Aleks smirk in any other situation but he wasn't feeling it right now.

Anna's mouth turned up a little at the sides, "He still has both arms."

Aleks gives a small nod. "You can come in if you want. He's still out, but he's okay." She gestures toward the room.

He nods, the Advil had worked and the room didn't spin as he stood. Anna still walked close by him just in case.

Anna opens the door and steps in, Aleks is right behind her. They've kept the room dark, he notices. Then he notices Brett.

With a more clear head Aleks sees how pale and, not okay the man is and it makes his stomach turn. The man's shirt is off and there's a stark white bandage wrapped around his shoulder. Only faintly you could see the red from the wound.

Aleks sits in the chair next to the cot and just stares. Asher nods to him and leaves, Anna stays for a couple more minutes.

"He lost quite a lot of blood and needed six stitches but he's okay." She told him, voice low like they would wake Brett up if the volume was any louder, "It was good to put the jacket over the wound." She tried. He nodded and mumbled, "That was his idea."

She nodded too and after a couple of long second went for the door, "Call for any of us if anything is off." and left.

Aleks ended up staying for the night. There were no windows in the med rooms but the next time he walked through the door it was light outside. Asher or Anna came in a couple times throughout the time to check up on things.

Aleks fell in and out of sleep, sometimes seeing Brett behind his eyelids and other times seeing himself. When he was awake he watched Brett's chest rise and fall, sometimes he twitches and readjusts like he's just asleep. It gives Aleks comfort.

-

When he walked out of the med room he had a plan. He went to the weapon wall and searched for the specific things he wanted.

"Where are you going?" James stood up from the couch -Aleks assumes no one went home last night-, he ruined the plan.

One eyebrow cocked up as if saying _what the fuck do you think you're doing._

"Where do you think?" Aleks answers, tucking a small gun up his pant leg, another at his waistline and stuck a pocket knife in his pocket.

Exiting the building, he went to the garage and slid into one of the cars. He turned the keys in the ignition that was left in the in the visor. He moved it into reverse when the car door opened and James climbed in with a shotgun in hand.

"Off we go." James smirked. Aleks nodded, slightly grateful James was here.

-

The Blue Coats were pretentious pricks. Aleks wasn't even sure _why p_ they were selling weapons to them anyway. Probably the money, that's the only reason Brett and Lindsey set up those kinds of deals anyway.

But they were assholes and too cocky for their own good. Aleks knew where their headquarters were-hell _everyone_ did. They didn't keep anything quiet. It was a quick ride over. Aleks' driving may have been worse than James' at the moment but he could give less of a fuck.

Approaching their drive way, Aleks purposely skidded to a stopped which left dark black stripes. He honked his horn and got out of the car without turning it off. He could feel James' eyes on him but like he'd do anything different. Aleks was angry, James needs to let him be angry.

"Hey Blues!" Aleks yells through the door and bangs his fist on it. James readies himself, not exactly sure what they are about to do.

"We didn't come here to start any wars Aleks." James mutters beside him. Aleks scoffed, "They already have."

-

What they ended up doing was just wrecking havoc on the Blue Coats. They injured every man that was there -they didn't kill anyone, Aleks didn't want them dead, he wanted them lost-, fucked up all their cars and valuables, and took the three duffle bags that were full of the weapons that they took from Fake Chop.

Aleks let James drive them home. He tried to keep his head from getting hit and mostly succeeded, though one guy did hit his chest a good three or four times. James was -as far as Aleks knew- uninjured.

By the time they were back to the warehouse, the sun made the sky a nice blend of red, orange and yellow. James pulled back into the garage and turned the car off, returning the keys to the visor.

He turns to Aleks, but the Russian only looks straight foreword with one hand on the handle, ready to get out. "Alright." James inhales and nods, they both exit the car and walk to the main building.

Both Aleks and James made a B line for the med room, neither of them knew how long they were gone so they just wanted to check in.

Approaching the door they heard laughing. Looking to each other, both with confusion evident on their faces, James opened the door.

Aleks saw Brett and Brett saw Aleks. They saw different things in each other though. Aleks saw an alive and moving and smiling and _okay_  Brett. Brett saw an alive, moving, exhausted and bruised Aleks.

But Aleks cracked a smile after, "Glad to see you're alive." Brett leaned forward off the wall as rolls his eyes but smiles widely, "Same to you buddy."

Anna is sitting on the foot of the bed, Asher is leaning on the right wall along with Jakob and Trevor, Lindsey and Joe is sitting on the second bed next to Brett's and James goes to join her. Aleks takes the same seat he slept in the night before.

For the next maybe fifteen minutes, they all talked and joked and relaxed for the most part.

"She got you on the good stuff huh?" James smirked at Anna, who rolled her eyes and objected, "shut up, it's nothing too hard."

Aleks stayed quiet for the most part, chuckling when someone said funny things but mostly kept his eyes down or on Brett.

People started to disperse. Lindsey had to leave because one of the other fakes called her, Trevor, Jakob and Joe left too -something about a paper airplane-, Asher went after them with a blow torch -Aleks would later wonder why a _blow torch_ was in the _med room_ -, Anna announced it was time to replace the bandages and Aleks' eyes darted to them. They weren't the stark white they'd been before, the red was more prominent now, a big splotch of it was very visible and Aleks didn't even notice.

Anna started to unwrap it and that's when James stood up, "And this is where I leave." James gave a critical look to Aleks who shrugged.

Anna was quick to wrap this, silence was encompassing and overbearing. Aleks made a point not to look at the wound, instead looking at his shoes.

Her work was quick but neat and she was out of the room in no time. Aleks' eyes were still on his shoes, but he saw out of the corner of his eye Brett turn toward him, "So-"

"I'm sorry I got you shot." Aleks lets his words out quickly.

He -apparently- stopped Brett in his tracks, shocking him into silence. Aleks looked up now, to Brett. He looked angry-okay not _angry_. It was the look he gets when he doesn't understand something important and he gets frustrated.

"What?" He shakes himself back into reality.

Aleks swallowed, "I'm sorry I got you shot." He repeats, more clearly this time.

Brett narrows his eyes and tilts his head, taking his intensive gaze off Aleks, "I had no idea you got me shot, I thought a gun got me shot."

Aleks brought a hand to his face, blowing out a breath, "That's not what I mean-"

"Then how did _you_ get me shot, sorry maybe my memory isn't working, fill me in." He demands and Aleks sighs.

"If I didn't say that shit to the Blues they wouldn't have started shooting." Aleks explained, waving a hand.

Brett blinks, "Yes, so why is this," he gestures to his shoulder, "your fault?"

Aleks sat, confused as to what Brett was getting at. Because Aleks was stupid, they started shooting and Brett got shot. It wasn't that hard to make connections was it?

"It was their fault for getting mad a some stupid comment." Brett explained.

"But," Aleks went on before Brett could stop him, "it was still my comment that made them mad."

Brett took a breath, "Okay, in that case, I don't really care." This made Aleks pull a face and go to question this logic, "Aleks, just-shouldn't you be the one comforting me?"

Aleks scoffed, and that's his cue to stop talking about this subject and he supposes they'll save it for another time when Brett isn't high.

"Are you in a crisis old man?" Aleks smirked.

"O-kay," Brett rolls his eyes and shakes his head, " _now_ you've crossed the line."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo follow me?  
> Tumblr- video-select   
> Instagram- son.of.a.heathen


End file.
